Death's Mistress
by lucifersgirl
Summary: Idrissa Lyra Potter has had enough of living while her family and friends have all died. She asks Death to take away her immortality but he cannot. So he offers her a choice. To be reborn in another dimension without witches and wizards, but with Wiccans, werewolfs and vampires, and other supernatural creatures or continue living her life.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any of the characters except for Idrissa Lyra, all right go to J.K Rowling, L.J Smith and Julie Plec/CW(TV Show)**

 **Idrissa Lyra Potter has had enough of living while her family and friends have all died. She asks Death to take away her immortality but he cannot. So he offers her a choice. To be reborn in another dimension without witches and wizards, but with Wiccans, werewolfs and vampires, and other supernatural creatures or continue living her life.**

 ** _Fem Harry/Tom Riddle/Niklaus Mikealson love story._**

 **This is my first fanfiction so I really hope you all enjoy it! xox**

Idrissa Lyra Potter was bored and tired. She wanted a way out. It has been two thousand years since the Battle of Hogwarts, since the death of Fred, her Freddy. They were to be wed after the war. She was pregnant for goodness sake. Yes she was.

After the death of Voldemort, she found out she was 3 months into the pregnancy. So she hid in the Grimmauld Place, took her Ladyships of Potter, Black, Slytherin and Peverell houses and waited. She waited for the baby to be born. Winky told her she had a boy, a baby boy. Yes, he had Fred's blue eyes but her dark hair, her father's raven hair, but with her mother's soft curls. He was beautiful. So she named him Fredrick James.

After 20 years, Fredrick married, and had a son and a daughter. But she knew she had to run. She has noticed that she hasn't aged a day since 17. So she ran. But still checked on her family. And it has been two thousaund years and they are all dead. Now she is just a legend. Legend in the Wizarding World.

And as she stands here on a cliff looking at the ocean, she summons Death and asks him to die. She says her reasons, let's a few tears slip, cries for her family. And then she hears Death say: ' _You know, there is something I can do. I can give you a new life, in another universe, full of Wiccan witches, werewolfs, vampires and other supernatural or you can just continue living here. It's your call to make.'_

And she of course accepted. There was nothing here for her. She wants a fresh start. So Death then told her: ' _You will be reborn as a twin of a supernatural creature, you will of course have your memories intact, but all the bad ones, terrible ones will be locked forever. You will live your life through many hardships and love. But it will be worth it when you and your soulmate start anew again.'_ Wait a minute soulmate, start anew again? What? ' _Death, who is my soulmate?'_ and after some 'weird eye thing' Death did, he said: ' _Why, Tom Riddle of course. Now known as Niklaus Mikealson. Live a happy life dear. See you when you unlock your powers.'_

 **MYSTIC FALLS/VA 6/22/1992**

Idrissa was confused. She felt like she was stuck in some kind of wet and icky tube when she felt something hitting her. After, she remembered her conversation with Death. ' _You will be reborn as a twin of a supernatural creature_ ', new life, new world, family. Seconds have passed, when she felt like she couldn't breathe. 'Maybe it's time for my twin and I to be born' she thought. She briefly wondered if a toothpaste had feelings, would it be feeling this way. She felt like something was so wet and sticky and slimy and ugh. It was so squeezing and tight. So like any other new born baby, she started crying.

' _Oh Isobel, John they are beautiful_ ', Idrissa heard someone say, as she felt she was being passed to someone. 'Oh, I hope it's my new mother' she thought. When she felt someone's hand on her cheek, she stopped crying and opened her eyes. ' _Hello sweetie, I am you mommy. Oh you and your sister are so beautiful. John come here, give me the other one.'_ Sister? I wanna see her, where is she? She turned her head around, well she tried, but she still couldn't see her. Oh baby vision sucks, when she felt like she was being passed to someone, so she started crying. 'Oh come on, I want my mother' she thought.

' _Oh princess, don't worry, daddy's here'_ Daddy? Idrissa slowly raised her hand and streched her baby muscles, so she doesn't accidentally slaps her father on his cheek, she raised her hand to touch his face but instead it put her little baby hand on his mouth. Her father's eyes widened and she really wanted to start laughing, but it sounded more like gurgling. She tried to grin and her father did the same, when she heard laughing from the side to see a man in a doctor uniform, a beautiful woman with dark hair next to him, and the woman she guessed is her mother and in her arms a baby, her sister. Her mother was beautiful, dark hair, young, probably 16, 17 years old, but still beautiful. She has a tired a smile on her face, her eyes alight with happiness and something else, something akin to sadness. 'Why would she be sad?' she thought.

' _Have you tought about the names?'_ said the doctor. ' _Yes_ ' said Isobel and John while holding the two babies. ' _This one here is Elena_ ' said Isobel, ' _And this little one is Lyra_ ' said John. 'Elena, my sister, a beautiful name. And Lyra, easy to remember, it was my middle name in my previous life. But I want to know who is older!' she thought. And as she was thinking about who is the older, she or her sister, she missed the important part of the conversation, where Isobel was crying about not being able to care for them because she is still in high school, and John for pretty much the same reason.

' _Miranda and I will take them in._ ' she heard someone say. And as she turned around she saw that she was in a bed with her sister next to her. She turned just a little bit more and saw that her twin is so cute, she just wanted to pinch her cheeks. She has olive skin tone, a bit of brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. ' _Are you sure Greyson?_ ' she heard her father ask, so she turned around and saw a doctor next to her father. ' _Yes, brother, I am sure. You know that Miranda and I have been trying to have a child for a very long time._ ' Wait a second, take us in? Are our parents abandoning us? Oh wow. 'Well than this Grayson will be our father now, I suppose, Miranda will be our mom, and John, our biological father, will be our uncle' newly named Lyra thought.

So as the new parents were basking in happiness at being given a chance to finally be parents to not one, but two little adorable baby girls, Lyra looked at her new family, from her sister, to her new parents, even if not biological, she promised to herself that she will protect them and love them with all of her self, she will do whatever it takes, family is always and forever. Little Lyra fell asleep dreaming of days, months and years to come and her beautiful, happy and lovely family.


	2. Back To School

**I imagined my OC Lyra as a wild and sometimes very reckless child, with the looks of mainly Victoria Justice, but with some features of Eiza Gonzalez.**

* * *

Lyra laid awake in her bed as she thought about what happend over the years since she had been reborn. She thought about her family, her sister, her parents giving her and her twin a baby brother, Jeremy. But she was very happy to find out that she is older than Elena. She thought about what happened a few months ago. Her aunt Jenna, her mom's sister, came for the family night, and at the same time, her and her baby sis Lena, wanted to go to the Bonfire Night with their boyfriends, well ex boyfriends now, Tyler and Matt. So Lena and her had snuck out of the house, Lena had a fight with Matt and asked her to drive her home, but since she got drunk and couldn't and wouldn't dare drive while in that state, she and Lena had to call their parents to come and get them, but something happened. It had started raining and their car had been ran off the road over the Wickery bridge and into the lake. She and Lena survived with no memory how they got out of the car, but their parents died.

Lena turned into introvert and her journal, Jeremy, her baby brother turned to drugs, and she, well she turned to her magic and alchohol. It was her only solace. Their aunt Jenna got a custody of them, but since she is young and still in college she couldn't be there for them everytime. Sometimes, they forget that their aunt Jenna also lost her sister, her role model.

Lyra got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and went to her room to get dressed. She put on her black skater skirt, her red tank top and black high boots. She went to her vanity and sat down. She took her hair brush and looked at the mirror. What she saw wasn't who she saw before. She looked tired, but still beautiful. She has brown eyes, olive skin, wavy chocolate hair that falls to her chest, high cheekbones and soft, plump lips. She combed her hair making it look really soft, giving of a smell of lillies. She started putting on a little bit of mascara, eyeliner, a little bit of foundation and her nude lipgloss.

Lyra got up and took her black leather jacket from her bed, her phone and her black leather backpack and got out of her room. She went downstairs when she heard her aunt Jenna say ' _Toast. I can make toast_ ', Lyra couldn't help but smile, ' _It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna_ ' she heard Elena say. She went to the kitchen and said ' _Good morning Lena, morning aunt Jenna_ ' as she poured herself a cup of coffee. ' _Morning Lyra_ ' aunt Jenna and Lena said at the same time. Just when she was about to drink her coffee, her brother, Jeremy came into the kitchen and said ' _Is there coffee?_ ' and took Lena's cup. Lena sighed as she went to pour herself another cup, and as aunt Jenna was asking about pencils and lunch money, Lyra tuned back in. She took her 10 dollars, as Jeremy took 20, while her sister, ever the goody two shoes just shook her head. Lyra tuned out of the conversation as she thought about how today everyone will be asking how is she, and she will lie, say that she is fine, fake a smile, and move on. She thought about her best friends Caroline and Bonnie. She thought about how will the first day of school go. As Lyra was thinking, Jenna left the house, while Elena was trying to talk to Jeremy. ' _Lyra come on, Bonnie's here_ ', Lyra turned her head and looked through the window as she sighed. 'First day of school. Yay' she thought. ' _I'm coming Lena_ ' she said.

' _So Grams is telling me I'm psy_ _chic._ ' Bonnie said. Lyra had to smile at that. 'Not psychic, witch, Bon Bon' she thought. ' _Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that. I know. Crazy, but she's going on and on about it. I'm like, "Put this woman in a home already." But I started thinking, I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger. And I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands._ ' Bon Bon continued. As Bonnie was talking, Lyra and Elena looked over the window and watched as they passed by the cemetery where their parents were not long ago burried. ' _Elena, Lyra, back in the car!_ ' yelled Bonnie, concerned for her best friends. ' _We did it again, didn't we?_ ' Elena and Lyra said at the same time. ' _I'm sorry Bonnie. You were telling us that?_ ' continued Elena, ' _That I'm psychic now_ ' said Bon Bon. ' _Right, okay, then predict something about us_ ' said Lena smiling, while looking at me and Bonnie. ' _Yeah Bon, come on, make your prediction'_ said Lyra with a creepy serious voice while trying so hard not to laugh at how ridiculous that sounded. ' _I see..._ ' started Bonnie, when something hit the windshield of Bon's car. _'Oh my God! What was that?_ ' Bonnie said as she stopped her car. Elena and Lyra were having trouble breathing. Flashbacks of a car crash while they were with their parents were playing in both of the girls minds. ' _Elena, Lyra, are you guys okay?'_ asked Bonnie softly, concerned for both the girls. ' _It's okay Bonnie, we're fine._ ' Elena and Lyra said at the same time while trying to calm down. _'It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere._ ' said Bonnie. _'Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lifes'_ said Lena after she finally calmed down. _'Yeah Bon, it's PTSD, it will pass._ ' said Lyra smiling softly at one of her best friends. Bonnie smiled at Lyra and Elena while saying ' _I predict this year is going to be kick-ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over, and both of you are going to be beyond happy.'_ Lena and she smiled softly at this, while nodding they're heads in agreement. Bonnie smiled at two sisters and started her car, and the three best friends continued on their way to school.

* * *

 _'Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot...Can I still say "trannie mess"?_ ' said Bonnie while walking with Lyra and Elena. Lyra was thinking about what Bonnie said, sparing a glance to Kelly, and said ' _Nah, that's so over_ ' while Lena said ' _No, that's over._ ' She smiled softly and nodded in agreement when Bonnie said ' _Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year_ '. They got to their lockers and looked at Matt and Tyler who were across them, near their lockers. ' _They hate us'_ said Lena while Lyra made a sad face. Lyra truly did love Tyler, he was her first love, but after their parents deaths, she just couldn't move on. So she broke up with him. For Lena, she liked Matt, but didn't love him. That's how she was able to move on from Matty Blue Eyes. She wasn't in love with him. Matty and Tyler were their best friends since childhood. It's hard for Lyra to move on, but she had to let Tyler go, she just couldn't smile and be herself after their deaths, she felt like everyone was pitying her and her sibilings. Tyler wouldn't and couldn't understand, so she broke up with him. While thinking about Tyler she didn't hear or see the blonde bullet collide with her sister, nor did she hear their conversation. She only tuned back in when she heard the bell. She turned her head in search of Bon and her sister and saw them near the office.

She started walking towards the office, when she heard them talk about a hot back. She got confused, but her moment of confusion passed when she was hit with the comforting feeling, the feeling of death. She smiled, but inwardly she was worried. Lyra stood next to Bonnie and her sister, while looking at the 'hot back' she noticed that he was lowering his sunglasses. 'Vampire' she thought. She heard Bonnie say ' _I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar._ ' Lyra and Elena smiled at Bonnie and said ' _You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?_ ' while Bon looked at the two sisters with a wide smile and said ' _Yep, pretty much._ ' and laughed. ' _Jeremy, good batch man'_ they heard someone say and turned around only to see their little brother going into the bathroom, probably stoned. ' _I'll go, I got this_ ' Elena sighed and left to deal with Jeremy while Bonnie and Lyra continued watching the 'hot back' as he left the office. Lyra winked at him and as he smiled, she bravely walked up to him to introduce herself. ' _Hi, I'm Lyra Gilbert. Welcome to Mystic High!_ ' she said while smiling softly at the new guy. He smiled at her and said ' _Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you Lyra._ '

Lyra was lying in her bed, listening to music, while she thought about the day she had. Elena and Stefan met outside of the men's room, Mr. Tanner, her History teacher, was a jerk like always, Jeremy stoned, and pretty much nothing's changed. Except for the arrival of Stefan. While thinking about school, she heard her phone go off, indicating that she has a message. She lifted her phone and saw that she has a message from Caroline saying to come to the Grill. Mystic Grill is a place where everyone hangs out. It's a bar, caffe and restaurant all in one.

Lyra got up and out of her bed, and changed into her tight black jeans, blue tank top, her black jacket and black suade boots. She went downstairs, said goodbye to her aunt Jenna, and went to her car. Lyra started the engine of her car and took off into the direction of the grill where she met her friends. She went over to the bar and said ' _Josh, honey, give me some bourbon_ ' while smiling and playing with her hair. ' _Lyra you know I can't, I could get fired_ ' he said while looking at Lyra with a pitying look. Lyra had enough, annoyed now that she had to use her power, similar to compulsion, and looked Josh in the eyes and said ' _Now Josh, be a dear and get me some bourbon for free_ '. Josh, dazed, went to get her her drink, while she turned around and looked around. _'Here you go, you're bourbon'_ she heard Josh say. She turned towards the bar, smirked and took her drink. She went over to her friends by the pool and watched as Tyler, Matt and some jocks that she couldn't bother to remember their names, played pool. Just in that moment, Elena and Stefan came through the door.

She took a sip of her bourbon and rolled her eyes as everyone turned their heads to look at the two new arrivals. She smirked darkly, and with grace, and her bourbon in one hand, she turned around and went over to greet them. _'Lena, Stefan, you're here'_ said Lyra while hugging Lena with one hand and smiling at Stefan. She saw Elena get a dark look in her eyes while looking at her drink, so she quickly put one finger up, showing 'just a second' sign and in one big gulp, swallowed her drink. She put the glass down on the table next to them and smiled innocently at both of them. Lyra winked at her sister and Stefan, went over to her friends and said goodbye. She wasn't feeling well, she is tired. She just wants to sleep. After saying goodbye to her friends, she went over to where her sister and Stefan are, and said _'I'm gonna bail, I'm super tired. I'll see you at home, okay?'_ Elena looked at her worridly and said _'Yeah, it's fine. Go, get some rest.'_ Lyra hugged her sister one last time, and walked out of the Grill to her car.

She got in and drove to her house. When she got out of the car, she saw someone's shadow looming over her. Lyra turned around and saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes and dark hair. That was when she started swaying and felt her eyes closing, so at the last moment, knowing this man is a vampire, said _'Come in'_ and her world turned dark. As Lyra was uncounscious she couldn't see the man look at her full of disbelief and full of suspiscion. But he still picked her up, went over to her bedroom window, jumped up and went over to her bed. He gently laid Lyra on her bed, took off her shoes and said _'Goodnight Lyra'_ as he pulled the covers over her. He turned around and sped off into the night.

* * *

' _The Battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls.'_ droned on Mr. Tanner. ' _How many casualities resulted in this Battle? Ms. Bennett?'_ Lyra tuned out and opened her sketchbook. She drew some lines here and there, she missed Bonnie's and Matts answer. Mr. Tanner is that typical History teacher, that reminds her a lot of Binns. Droning on and on in a monotone voice, making it seem more boring than it actually is. Lyra tuned back in as she heard Mr. Tanner say ' _I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break.'_ Lyra got so angry that she took all of her books and her sketchbook, and as she started storming out of the classroom, she turned around and said to Tanner ' _Why don't you just die so you can make this world a better place!? Jerk.'_ She slammed the door and marched away.

As she left the school, she went to her car, started the engine and left Mystic Falls. She was halfway to Georgia, when she heard her phone ring. 'Oh, it's Jenna. Great.' and as she answered, she said ' _J, I'm gonna have to call you later, I'll text you the reason why I left.'_ She heard Jenna say ' _Alright Lyra. But please be careful'_ she sighed and said ' _I will be, I'm driving right now, I'm gonna have to call you later. Bye'_ and she cut the call. Lyra continued driving while thinking about everything that has happened since their parents died. She thought about meeting vampires, she thought about Tanner being a jerk to her sister, and as she was thinking, she didn't see a car coming into her direction, but she did hear the horn. Lyra quickly turned the car to the left and as she did she saw a man standing in front of the car. She quickly jerked the car to a stop, and got out. She threw her fingers in her hair and sighed 'This has got the be the worst day ever'. Lyra looked up at the man only to be stunned by what she saw. The man in front of her looked very attractive and handsome. He has light blonde hair, blue-green eyes that remind her of the ocean, aristocratic features and sexy dimples. Lyra didn't notice that she was biting her lip and playing with her hair untill the man said ' _Hello love, sorry for the trouble, but can you please help me?'_ while looking at her with a look that had her notice and stop what she was doing. He had that look that vampires and even she have when compelling someone. ' _No, love, I cannot help you.'_ she said. He looked at he amused and chuckled and said ' _Well well, you got me little love. Tell me sweetheart, what is your name? I'm Niklaus, but you may call me Nik.'_ And as he said that, Lyra thought the name was familiar. 'Niklaus, Nik, Klaus' inwardly Lyra was panicking. 'Oh my God, I just met my soulmate' she thought. 'Don't panic Lyra' she tought. ' _I'm Lyra'_ Niklaus stopped for a minute and looked at her, ' _Nice to meet you, Nik_ _'_ she said softly and smiled.

* * *

 **I just updated this chaper, I didn't like how I ended it..So I hope you like it! I'll be updating another chapter later today, or maybe tomorrow!xox**


	3. The Moment Of Truth

Nik smiled and said " _Nice to meet you too, Lyra."_ Lyra thought how it would be good to know Nik, to know her soulmate. She thought about asking Death to see if Nik remembers his previous life. Lyra smiled and asked Nik nervously " _Do you, I don't know, uhm..You wanna get out of here and go to a bar?"_ Nik chuckled and looked at her with a smile on his handsome face and asked _"Are you asking me out, love?"_ Lyra chocked and bit her lip, chuckled and said " _Yeah, I guess I am."_ In reality, Lyra just wanted to see If he remembers anything from his previous life, without asking Death first. She will talk with him first, then excuse herself, go to the restroom and summon Death. " _Then yes love, I do want to get out of here. I do believe there is a bar here, just a few miles down the road."_ he said. Lyra smiled at Nik and said " _Then let's go."_ while turning around, silently asking him to follow her, got into her car with Nik and took off.

Nik and she talked all the way to the bar. They talked about there lifes, likes, dislikes, families, and stuff like that. It felt so normal. She felt comfortable around him. Like he wasn't an enemy in their last life, and wasn't a hybrid in this one, and like she wasn't a witch and now Mistress of Death. She felt like he was just a boy, and she just a girl. Normal. For the first time ever she felt normal. Something that she has always yearned for.

Nik felt comfortable in this girl's presence. Like they knew each other forever. The only other person he has ever felt that way with was Idrissa. Even if he has gone mad in his first life as Tom, he remembers the feeling he got whenever he was near Idrissa. He really wanted to get to know Lyra and he didn't want to ruin in with the attitude he puts up in front of everyone, even his sibilings. He wanted her to get to know him. Not the mask, not Klaus. He wanted her to know Nik. She is special.

As they drew closer to the bar, Lyra slowed down the car, and parked at the parking space that was near the bar. She turned off the car, took her purse and phone from the backseat and with Nik, got out. Nik offered her his arm, and she, gracefully accepted it. She smiled at Nik thankfully and they went inside the bar. They took a seat and ordered their drinks. Nik ordered himself a glass of whiskey and she a glass of red wine. They waited for their drinks untill she remembered she has to call aunt Jenna. _"Excuse me, I gotta go to the restroom"_ she said while smiling apologetically at Nik. Nik smiled softly at her and nodded his head.

Lyra got off her stool, took her purse from the table and went into the restroom. She quickly shut the door and locked it. She got her phone out of her purse and called her aunt Jenna. _'Lyra, where the hell are you?'_ yelled Jenna. Lyra turned on the speaker so she could refresh her makeup, and sighing softly and said " _Jenna, I'm at the bar near Georgia with a friend. I'll be here for for like 2 hours and I'll be home sometime after midnight. Is that okay with you?"_ _'Alright, but you gotta promise not to do it again. You missed school kiddo.'_ Jenna said while letting out an audible sigh. _"I know J, I'll see you probably tomorrow. Bye bye."_ ' _Bye Lyra."_ she heard Jenna say and ended the call.

Lyra thought this will be a good moment to summon Death. She quickly put a silencing ward around her and said _"Death"_ a handsome man in his 20s with dark hair and dark eyes appeared and said " _Mistress, you called?"_ Lyra looked at Death and asked with narrowed eyes " _Does Nik remember his first life, his life as Tom?"_ Death sighed and said _"Yes, Mistress, he does. In fact, I can tell you that he remembers exactly how comfortable he felt as Tom whenever he was near you._ As she heard that, Lyra's stomach started doing flips. Death looked at his Mistress and chuckled. _"Mistress, I believe you are blushing."_ said Death. Lyra wanted to squeal. She haven't felt like this since forever. She craved for that feeling. Decided on what to do next, Lyra put on a serious mask and in buisness like voice said " _Thank you Death. You can leave now."_ and so Death left.

Lyra got out of the restroom and went back to her seat. She saw Nik and decided that probably now is the best time for her to be honest. So as she took a seat, she smiled at Nik, took a sip of her wine and said _"So, how was life for you since I killed you Tom?"_ Nik chocked on his drink, looked at her and asked " _How? Idrissa is that really you?"_ Lyra smiled softly at him, took his hand in hers and said _"Yes Tom, it's me." "How are you here?"_ he asked. Lyra looked down, then back up at him, sighed and said " _After the war, after..."_ as she said that she chocked, she could feel the tears coming, and continued " _after you died, I was pregnant. Fred died and I knew I had to continue living. Not just for myself, but for the baby too. After Fredrick was born, I noticed that I wasn't aging_ , _but it wasn't after a few years later that I found out the reason why."_ Nik here looked at her and motioned for her to continue, so she did. _"I found out that I was and am the Mistress of Death. Before you ask how, I will tell you. When I was hunting your horcruxes, I kinda, accidentally gathered all of the Hallows, and they accepted me as it's Master, or well, Mistress. So later, after my son married, I ran away. I knew that I had to run, I had to leave my son, my grandchildren, my people, my friends. But I still visited them. And after a few centuries, I was just a legend. A legend of The Girl Who Lived/The Woman Who Conquered/ The Mistress Of Death. And I got bored living. I wanted to reunite with my family in the afterlife, you know? So I summoned Death_ _and asked to die. But he said I couldn't, so he offered me another way out. Be reborn in another universe and be reunited with my soulmate. You."_

Nik here stopped sipping his drink and looked at Lyra and said _"I have hoped you would say that. I have always felt too comfortable with you, even as Tom. I was insane then, but now I feel something towards you Lyra, and I do not know what it is. But I do want to try and find out. I want you love, as more than my enemy from past life. I want you to give me a chance. So would you?"_ And as he said that, Lyra chuckled seductively and in a husky voice said _"I was hoping you would say that Nik_ , _cause I absolutely feel the same way_ _. I would love nothing more than for us to have something. We can work this out slowly as we go."_


	4. The Comet

Nik and I talked for a while and after we finished our drinks, we left the bar. Now, as we're standing outside of the bar, I turned to look at Nik and said " _Thank you for today. I had fun._ " Nik smiled at me and said " _I'm glad you did, love. I had too, Lyra._ " " _Here, give me you're phone._ " said Lyra with a smile. Nik gave Lyra his phone and she typed her phone number in. " _Now that you have my number, give me a call anytime._ " said Lyra, looking Nik in the eyeswhile biting her lower lip.

Nik looked at Lyra, lowered his gaze at her lips, then back at her. Lyra blushed at the intense look in his beautiful blue-green eyes and shyly lowered her head. Nik thought that she is beautiful. He wanted her. He wanted every part of her. But not right now. He gently tugged her head and put his other hand on her waist.

She felt the gentlest tug with a slightly calloused hand and his other hand on her waist. Her head tipped back and his lips touched hers. It was a whisper of a touch, so tentative, the sensation so light, she wasn't sure she'd felt it at all. Before she knew what she was doing she reached up into it. He sucked in a breath and pulled back, just the slightest bit. His wild eyes searched hers.

Heat bloomed in her cheeks. Her wide-open heart drummed in her chest. A semblance of sense started to creep back into her head. Then it flew right out into the wind. Because Nik gathered her hair, gathered her face, gathered all of her and claimed her lips with such force the world went up in flames around her.

We are kissing like crazy. Like our lives depend on it. His tongue slips inside my mouth, gentle but demanding, and it's nothing like I've ever experienced. Every square inch of my body dissolves into his. My fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer. My veins throb and my heart explodes. I have never wanted anyone like this before. Ever.

They molded together, fitted against one another with stunning perfection. Lyra had never felt as she did now, exploring the taste of him. Feeling the strength of his arms around her. Inhaling sweat and leather and blood. His scents. She felt as though she'd found a moment of forever. Like this was how they should've always been.

As the kiss came to an end so did the day. It had already started getting dark. So Lyra kissed Nik on the cheek, smirked at him, while looking at him with a mischevious look in eyes, and walked to her car. She got in her car and drove away.

Nik looked at the spot where Lyra's car had been and started chuckling. He softly smiled and thought 'Wow, this girl will drive me crazy'. He looked at his phone and saw that she saved her number with a name 'My lovely'. He chuckled and sped off into the night.

Lyra was in the car, driving back to Mystic Falls, when her phone beeped loudly, indicating she has a new message. She slightly lowered her gaze to her phone and opened the message. ' ** _Where r u?'_** written in it. She saw the number and guessed who messaged her. It was aunt Jenna. She quickly lifted her eyes on the road, then glanced down at her phone and quickly typed ' ** _Driving back 2 MF. I'll be there in less then 30 minutes.'_** and hit send. Lyra threw her phone back in the purse, and continued driving.

Lyra slowed down the car when she saw the Victorian house. She parked the car, took her purse and got out. She walked to the house, her heels clicking on the pavement. Lyra opened the door and got in. She saw that all the lights were off, except one coming from her sister's room. She walked upstairs to Lena's room and peeked through the slightly open door. She saw Lena sitting on her bed with Stefan. She slightly smiled and went to her room. Lyra threw her purse on her bed, took a shower and dressed in her pjs. She threw herself onto her bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, while sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping, Lyra opened her eyes. She took her phone from her bedside table and saw that it was time to get up for school. She dragged herself out of her comforting bed, that she could swear was right now calling her name, and went to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and dressed in her dark skinny jeans, purple top and her black high boots. She threw on her favorite black leather jacket, quickly did her hair in a dutch braid, did her makeup, dark, sexy and misterious and grabbed her backpack. Lyra walked downstairs and saw that nobody's there. She guessed that Elena and Jeremy already went to school, and aunt J's probably at her brother's parent-teacher conference. Lyra drank her coffee, took her apple for lunch and walked out to her car. She drove to school and went to her class with Mr. Tanner. She saw that the classroom's already half full, with Tanner no where to be seen. She took her seat and waited for the class to start.

 _"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over a 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you? Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?''_ said Tanner while looking at Elena and Stefan.

After class, Lyra met up with her childhood best friends, Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie was talking about what her grams said. _I'm confused. Are you pshysching or clairvoyant?"_ asked Caroline, feeling totally confused. Lyra smiled and answered Care in Bonnie's stead " _Well, technically, Grams said that Bon's a witch."_ and chuckled. " _Well yeah, but she also said that you are something connected to Death, which is weird and creppy if you ask me. I mean that woman's totally coo-coo."_ said Bonnie while whistling and rotating her fingers near head in a "crazy" motion. _My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it, but she was looped on the liquor. So, I tuned out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so."_ continued Bonnie with a sigh. Lyra ran her fingers through her hair and thought 'Oh Bonnie, you'll regret it for not believing Sheila'. She heard Caroline say _Yeah, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."_ Lyra stopped walking and as she did so did Care and Bon. '' _What's up L?''_ asked Caroline. " _Why did you stop?"_ asked Bonnie. " _Guys, I'll see you later, I got home late last night and and I'm not feeling well."_ said Lyra sighning. Caroline looked at Bon, then back at her, and with soft voice asked " _Are you okay?_ " Lyra smiled softly at her best friends and promised herself that she will tell them everything tonight, first she needed sleep. _"Yeah, I got home late last night. I met my soulmate, actually. I will tell you guys everything tonight, but right now I need some sleep. Okay? Yeah, I'll see you guys later."_ And as she walked away, she didn't see Bonnie and Caroline look at each other all wide eyed. They knew that Lyra always dreamt of a man, telling her that she will meet her soulmate. They also knew that she didn't want Elena to know, because Elena is a bit self centered and very selfish, and was always jeleous of Lyra, since they were kids. Bonnie and Caroline smiled at their best friend's happiness and couldn't wait for her to tell them how she met her soulmate, and who he was.

Lyra got up after a very nice sleep. She went to the bathroom and took a long bath. She brushed her teeth and went to her room to get dressed. She got dressed in her grey skinny jeans, green top, and black high heels. She did her makeup in silver and emerald green and took her emerald jacket. She looked herself in the mirror and was reminded of Slytherin colours. Lyra took her phone and messaged Caroline, telling her that she is on her way to Mystic Grill. Since tonight is the night of the Comet she put her stars earings and braclet. So she did. She went downstairs and in her car went to the grill.

She got out of her car and went to meet with Care and Bonnie. She saw them standing at the square with Matt and walked up to them. " _Hey guys"_ said Lyra smiling. " _Hey, here's you're candle"_ said Caroline. " _Are you okay?"_ Bonnie asked in a concerning soft tone. " _Yeah, I'm fine. I slept good and I'll tell you how the meeting went after this."_ said Lyra. Caroline, Lyra and Bonnie watched the Comet together, while at the same time watching Elena and Stefan talk.

When the Comet show ended, Lyra and her friends went inside the grill. They quickly found a booth for themselves, and Caroline and Bonnie threw question at Lyra. Like 'What is he like?' 'How does he look like?' 'How old is he?' And the like. Lyra answered all of them.

" _He is funny, a gentleman, has blonde hair with soft curls, blue-green eyes. He is handsome, mysterious and sexy. He has British accent. He is gentle, and basically he is my dream guy. He's in his 20s, and oh my God, he is an amazing kisser."_ Lyra said smiling with a dreamy look. Caroline and Bonnie awwhd and then they heard a commotion. Apparently Vicki Donovan went missing. 'Boo-hoo, who cares!?' thought Lyra.

She said goodbye to her best friends and went outside. As she was walking to her car, she heard a whoosh behind her. Lyra turned around and saw Nik.

She smiled at him and Nik leaned down to kiss her. As they pulled away, Lyra said " _Hey Nik."_ He smiled at Lyra and answered " _Hey love, follow me."_

 _"Why?"_ asked Lyra, confused. Nik chuckled at Lyra confused expression and said _"Well, I thought that maybe I'll show you my favorite spot from when I lived here."_ Lyra mentally awh'd " _Alright."_

Nik put his hand on Lyra's waist and they sped off. They got to their stop and Lyra gasped at the sight that greeted her. The lake was shining with the fireflies surround it. It truly looked beautiful. There was a blanket laid down on the grass with a basket next to it.

Nik offered her his hand and she accepted it. They started walking to the blanket when they suddendly stopped.

He bent down, his lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly - and still that light touch sent shivers through her nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. _"If you want me to stop, tell me now",_ Nik huskly whispered. When she said nothing, he brushed his mouth on her neck. " _Or now."_ He traced the line of her arm up and down. " _Or now."_ His lips were on her neck. He started kissing her neck, oh so gently, his breath sending shivers down her spine. As his lips gently bit down her neck, she shivered.

Lyra couldn't stop the gasp that came out of her mouth nor could she stop her next actions.

She gently turned her head up and around, just enough so that her lips could brush his. She gently bit down on his bottom lip, and Nik turned her around and desperatly kissed her.

The kiss was needy, desparate, full of fire and passion, not gentle at all. But Lyra didn't care, neither did Nik. The both of them just wanted each other. Wanted to lay their claim on each other. But before they could, Lyra's phone rang.

 _"Hey aunt J."_ answered Lyra breathlessly. Her hair was ruffled, her make up smudged, but she didn't care. _"Lyra, you have to come home. We need to talk about something very important."_ exclaimed Jenna to her niece. " _Okay, I'll be right there."_

She looked up at Nik, smiling apologetically and said " _I'm sorry. I have to go."_ Nik smiled softly at his love " _It's alright love, I'll be seeing you again sometime soon."_ And together they whooshed to her house.

Lyra got home and saw her aunt Jenna upset and slightly drunk. _"Jenna, what's up?"_ Jenna looked at her niece and with a serious and slightly slurred tone said " _You and Elena are adopted."_


	5. Witchy Visions

The next morning, Lyra was with Elena and Bonnie at the school parking lot. Elena was talking to Bonnie about Stefan, while Lyra was texting Nik.

She stopped texting when she heard Bonnie say _"Listen, I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow."_ Lyra and Elena turned to look at Bonnie confused. _"You are the one who said to go for it."_ countered Elena. _"Yeah, Bon. Come on, tell us what's up."_ questioned Lyra.

 _"Now I'm saying it take it slow."_ said Bonnie, ignoring Lyra. 'Did she just ignore me? Oh, wow. Something's truly up' thought Lyra. _"Why the about-face?"_ asked Lyra. Bonnie turned to look at Elena and Lyra and said " _It's not an about-face."_ she then turned to look at Elena " _You're single for the first time in high school. It's the perfect time to play the field."_

Lyra let out a laugh and teased her sister " _Oh, because she is so that girl."_ Elena turned to her " _Yeah Bonnie, that's more Lyra than me_ _, seriously though, what aren't you saying?"_

Bonnie smiled at the sisters, it's probably the first time she saw them happy, and sighed _"It's stupid."_ Lyra looked at her friend _"Spit it out."_ Bonnie sighed " _I accidentally touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling."_

 _"Is that it? Bonnie."_ questioned Lyra and Elena in disbelief. " _It was "bad" bad."_ answered Bonnie. _"Is this the witch mojo thing again?"_ questioned Elena. " _You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."_ said Bonnie. " _And I love you for it. I do. But i feel good."_ sighed Elena, running a hand through her hair, then continued " _It's been a hard year. And I'm starting to kinda feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."_

While Elena was blabbing on and on about Stefan. Lyra turned her head and saw Nik across the street. " _Hey guys, I'll be right back."_ said Lyra to Bonnie and Elena. _"Why, where are you going?"_ questioned Elena. _"Ask Bonnie. It's about that guy that I was talking about. Well he's right there. Bye bye."_ said Lyra and walked away from them towards Nik.

 _"Hey babe."_ smiled Lyra while leaning into the kiss. As soon as their lips touched, they felt fireworks much stronger then the first time they kissed. Their bond is growing. Nik smiled into the kiss and hugged her body closely to his. Lyra threw her hands over his neck, and as the kiss deepend, ran her fingers threw his hair.

Nik sped them off to the nearby forest and threw her bag to the ground. She moaned into the kiss and ripped his shirt off, while he did the same to her. Nik nipped her neck and trailed kisses down her chest. She moaned loudly and forced herself to pull away.

As she pulled away, Nik looked at her questioningly while she smirked at him and took off her jean shorts. He looked at her in understanding and took off his jeans. Nik pulled her to himself and sped them off towards a tree.

He started kissing her more intensly, kissing and nipping her neck while she wrapped her legs around him. He took off her bra, trailed kisses down her chest and slowly entered her.

After her little rendezvous with Nik, Lyra went back to school. She got on time for cheer practice. While she wasn't a cheerleader, she loved watching football practice. So, as she went to the bleachers, she saw Stefan sitting there, observing the practice.

She went to sit down next to Stefan, when she caught sight of that gorgeous blue eyed vampire. Seeing that vampire reminded her that she had to meet with Nik later. They agreed to talk about his curse.

She saw Caroline getting out of the vampire's car and as she exited the car, Lyra quickly made herself invisible and teleported into his car. One of her powers is teleportation and being invisble, besides compolusion. There is also strength, speed etc.

As the vampire's car took off, away from school, she turned herself visible and said _"Thank you for bringing me home the other day."_

Damon turned around as he heard a girl's voice, and saw a teen girl sitting in his car. The girl was beautiful. She reminded him of Katherine and Elena. " _Who are you? And how did you get inside my car?"_

Lyra chuckled while looking at him mischiviously _"I_ _'m Lyra, and you are?"_ she introduced herself.

Damon stopped the car and looked at her " _Damon Salvatore. What's you're last name?"_ Lyra turned to look at him and said _"Gilbert. So you're a Salvatore, hmm. Let me guess, Stefan's brother?"_

" _Gilbert, Elena's sister?"_ questioned Damon. " _Yes, Stefan's my brother."_ he continued. " _Elena's my twin Damon. So you're here for Kat?"_ asked Lyra.

Damon stopped smirking " _How do you know about her?"_ Lyra smirked at this and winked " _Ah ah ah, that would be telling Mr. Salvatore."_

Here, Damon was fiercly reminded of Kathetine. Lyra has the same personality as her. They are scarly alike, it's creepy.

 _"How about a drink?"_ asked Damon. " _No can't do, I'm busy."_ answered Lyra and teleported herself out of the car into the woods.

Lyra saw Nik sitting near the lake. She slowly walked towards him and sat down. " _You know, this is my favorite place. I used to come here since I was little to just relax and think."_ sighed Lyra. " _What did you think about?"_ asked Nik.

 _"Mostly life, you. And sometimes relaxing from nightmares of my previous life."_ said Lyra. _"So you wanted to talk about your curse. Let's talk."_ sighed Lyra, getting serious.

 _"I was born a werewolf. When we turned to vampires and I made my first kill, I triggered the werewolf curse. My mother put a curse on me to seal my werewolf side."_ started Nik. Lyra couldn't believe the nerve of that woman. How could she? Sealing a part of someone is like sealing someone's magic. It's despiccable.

" _When she did. I became just a vampire. And now I need a doppleganger, a werewolf and a vampire to break the curse. I have to kill them. They are the ingrediants."_ continued Nik. _"We will find them. I will help you."_ Lyra said softly while putting her hand on Nik's.

 _"Are you sure?"_ asked Nik. Lyra smiled at her soulmate and gently pecked him on the lips and said " _Of course I am. Why?"_ Nik smiled, kissed Lyra on the head and said " _Because Elena, you're sister is a doppleganger_."

" _What?"_ asked Lyra incredulously. " _I know, love. I promise you, we'll figure something out."_ he assured. _"You truly want to wait till we figure something out?"_ said Lyra scoffing slightly. _"Well, not me, per se. Elijah, my brother, will figure it out."_ Nik pointed out. _"He was in love with Katerina, so he probably found a way to safe her. He thought me a monster."_ he continued.

Lyra turned to look at her now sour soulmate and pulled him in for a hug. She gently kissed his head and in a soft voice said " _You're not a monster Nik."_ Nik smiled at her _"I am love. But I do love you. I thought it impossible to love someone as much as I love you. I hated you as Voldemort, but as Tom, you intrugued me. I love you, Lyra."_ Lyra smiled at her lover's words and kissed him. " _I love you too, Nik."_


	6. DInner Party From Hell

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was really really busy with exams and everything, then I found a job and I was so busy, then I kind of lost the inspiration for this book and I really wanted to continue it but I didn't know what to write about, but I'm back now, but I can't promise I'll be updating this month again cause I have to study for the upcoming exams but in March I'm totally free and I'll be updating regularly. Again, sorry for the wait! Now on with the story!!**

Lyra and Nik continued talking when suddenly the phone rang. Lyra fumbled through her purse to find the phone and when she did, she answered. "Hello Elena. What's up?" On the other side of the phone Elena said "What's up!? Do you plan to be here for the dinner party with Stefan and Bonnie? Come on Lyra, I can't do this without you!" sighed Elena. "Of course I do, I'll be there, but maybe I won't come alone." answered Lyra. And when Elena confirmed that it's okay, they both hung up.

After their conversation, Lyra looked at Nik and asked "Do you wanna come with me to the dinner party Elena's making me go to?" She looked at Nik with her puppy dog eyes and Nik sighed and caved in her request "Yes, I'll go." Lyra squealed and threw her arms around Nik in her happiness. Nik smiled, returned her hug and kissed her head and with that they both left.

While in the car, Nik asked "So, who will be at that dinner?" Lyra looked at Nik and said "Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett, why?" "Salvatore? The only Stefan Salvatore I know is my good friend, they call him The Ripper." "Really? Like, are we talking about the same Stefan? The one that fell for Katherine Pierce, with a brother named Damon?" asked Lyra, not believing. Nik smiled and said "That's the one. But he doesn't remember me, I compelled him to forget me and my sister." "Alright Nik, we are here."

When they got out of the car, with their fingers intertwined, Lyra turned to Nik and said "You'll be fine. But you're staying the night!" and gently kissed him on the lips. She opened the front door, turned to Nik and whispered "come in" and together they got inside her home and went to greet Elena and Bonnie in the kitchen.

"Elena, Bonnie, I am so sorry I'm late." Elena and Bonnie turned to look at Lyra but they both just stopped and stared, jaws slightly dropping. "Yeah" said Lyra trying to get out of this uncomfortable situation, "this is Nik, my boyfriend."

The moment Stefan stepped through the door and the dinner started, you could feel the tension rising, the silence was killing Lyra, so she poked Elena and it seemed like Elena got the gist of it and asked Stefan " Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" "Well he let me on the team so I must have done something right." answered Stefan. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him" "Yeah, I heard." Bonnie stopped Elena halfway through her sentence and finished with her own.

So Elena, as always, tried again "Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family." Bonnie answered "Um, divorced, no mom, live with my dad." "Mm" said Stefan. "No, about the witches, Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool." "Cool isn't the word I'd use." Said Bonnie. "Well it's certainly interesing. I'm not too versed, but I do know there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s." said Stefan.

"My family came by the way of Salem." "Really, Salem Witches? I'd say that's pretty cool." Said Stefan. "Really. Why?" Asked Bonnie. Stefan answered "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." "Yeah, they are." Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be" said Elena.

It turns out it was Caroline and Damon, so I said "El, Nik and I will be upstairs, If you need me, don't call." Elena looked confused suddenly "Why are you going, we haven't talked yet? "We will, tomorrow. Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Damon it was nice seeing you again. Bye!"

The new couple were in Lyra's room talking. Lyra was sitting cross legged on her bed while Nik was laying on the bed smiling up at Lyra as she talked. "I just wish we can go on a vacation. Leave the country and travel." sighed Lyra. "Well we can." said Nik. "No, we can't. I have school Nik." "Why don't you just do online schooling? We can leave tomorrow, I have estasted all around the world. We can go to France, Italy, England, tour America, whatever you want." Lyra laid down next to Nik and agreed "You know what? You're right. Tomorrow morning I'm gonna tell aunt J and then we'll pack and go. I really love you Nik." "I love you too, my love." said Nik, kisisng her on the forehead.

"We can also search for a way to make sure Elena stays alive." said Lyra, running her fingers underneath Nik's shirt. "Yes, we can" said Nik, hugging Lyra with his hand on her waist. "Let's sleep love" suggested Nik, Lyra smiled and kissed Nik on the lips "Yes, let's. Goodnight." "Goodnight love." said Nik kissing her back.

Lyra turned around with his hand still on her waist, cuddling closer to Nik, while Nik tugged the covers up, kisssing Lyra on her head, and they both smiled and fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.


	7. Leaving Mystic Falls

The next morning Lyra woke up to an empty and cold bed. She reluctantly went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed to her black jeans, white top and her blue leather jacket with her blue high heeled boots.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and saw her aunt Jenna drinking coffee. "Morning Jenna." said Lyra while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Lyra. How are you?" asked Jenna. Lyra sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm fine. I actually have something I wanted to ask you." said Lyra.

"What is it?" inquired Jenna. "I wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving Mystic Falls today. I'll sign up for online school. And anyways, don't worry, I'll probably return next year. So I just wanted to let you know that."

Jenna looked very bemused at that statement. "Are you sure? I mean I trust you and all that jazz. But why do you even want to go?" Lyra put her coffee down on the counter and said "Nik, my boyfriend and I want to go travel for a bit. He has many estates around the world so that won't be a problem. We won't be paying for a hotel room, only food and some trinkets and clothes. He owns a private jet, so again, no paying for a ticket."

"Alright, I will allow you to go on one condition." said Jenna. Lyra smirked and said "Just one?" "Yup, just one. I want you to call and text everyday, or email. Doesn't matter. I just want to hear from you." ordered aunt Jenna. "That's it? Done." agreed Lyra.

While the two ladies where talking, Lyra's phone started vibrating. She took her phone out of her pocket and saw that she got one message. She saw that it was from Nik. "Get ready. I'll be there to pick you up in an hour."

Lyra looked at Jenna and exclaimed "I gotta go pack. Nik'll be here to pick me up in an hour." and bolted upstairs while Jenna just looked at her niece amused and smiled behind her cup of coffee.

Lyra hurriedly grabbed all of her clothes from her closet and packed it in her two suitcases. She packed her make-up and toothbrush and toothpaste in her bag, her lingerie and all of her shoes, and her jewelry. When she finished packing, she took one look at her now empty room, sighed and grabbed her bags and suitcases and went downstairs.

"Jenna, I will see you soon and I'll call you everyday, but can you just say hi to Elena and Jeremy?" as soon as Lyra asked that, the doorbell rang. "Eep, gotta go J. Love you" kissing Jenna on the cheek she hurridly went to door.

"Nik, love, I'm ready." said Lyra. Nik kissed her on the lips, took her bags and put them in the car. He went back to Lyra and saw that Jenna was outside.

"Hello, you must be Jenna. I'm Nik Mikaelson." said Nik. Jenna's mouth dropped open and she looked at Lyra and mouthed "He is so hot!"

Lyra smirked, kissed Jenna again and took Nik's hand and ran to the car laughing. "Bye Jenna. Love you." she exclaimed. Nik waved at Jenna and hurriedly said "Nice to meet you." and opened the car door for Lyra and then himself and got in.

He turned the car on and asked Lyra "Where do you wanna go first?" smiling. "How about New York? I've always wanted to vist NYC." she suggested. "New York it is." agreed Nik and drove away to Atlanta to the airport. "Goodbye Mystic Falls" puffed out Lyra and smiled.


	8. The City

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone" sang Lyra. Nik just smiled at her while driving. "Lyra, we're almost there. Do you want to go to the flat first or some bar?" asked Nik. Lyra turned her head a bit to look at Nik "Mmm, let's go to a bar, I'm starving."

Jazz music could be heard in the background at the bar Lyra and Nik came across first. People talking, mingling, some couples even dancing smoothly on the dance floor. Lyra smiled as she took the sight in, smirked as she looked at Nik and grabbed his hand. Nik looked at their hands and smiled as the walked to the dance floor.

As the song came to an end, Lyra put her hands on his neck and gave him a little kiss right at the end of his mouth. She smiled and said "Thank you for the dance, but I am starving" Nik agreed smiling at her "After you, love."

As they sat down, a waitress came over and asked them "Hey, what can I get you two?" Nik looked her in the eyes and said "One diet coke and a cheeseburger for the miss, and I'll have a glass of bourbon and a 4 drops of your blood in it." The waitress nodded and went away.

A little while later, when their meal arrived, people could see Nik and Lyra laughing, chatting and holding hands over the table. It was a picture perfect moment, but like all those moments, it couldn't last.

Lyra yawned and Nik suggested "Let's go to my flat. You're tired, love." Lyra agreed "yeah, i am." Lyra put her hands up, Nik quickly put the money on the table, got up from his seat and took Lyra in his arms, thinking so demanding, he let out a chuckle.

Lyra, putting her head on his shoulder, smiled. Nik carried her all the way to the car, imagining carrying her this way on their wedding day. He smiled and put Lyra in the backseat and getting in his seat, driving away with the smile on his face.

* * *

I am sorry for the wait guys. But I finally uploaded it. Thank you for your patience. Love you xx️


End file.
